fate_stay_series_fanmade_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang
Aang Identity: Aang Titles/Alias: The Avatar, Kuzon, Twinkle Toes, Sweetie Class: Caster Alignment: Good Weapons: Glider-stick Stats: Strength: E++++ Endurance: E++++ Agility: D++ Mana: A++ Luck: D Noble Phantasm: Abilities: 1: Spirit Medium. Rank A (As the Avatar, he can act as the bridge between the spirit and mortal world. He has the ability to separate from his body to visit the Spirit World and even visit the physical world's astral plane. He can communicate with any beings and even his past lives) 2: FireBending. Rank B++ (He uses the Dancing Dragon form to bend fire. He can breathe fire, shoot streams of fire from his hands, blasts of fire and can redirect lightning. In Avatar State, his firebending is more powerful and can melt stone) 3: Earth Bending. Rank B++ (He can detect movements through sensing vibration in the ground. Bend huge boulders, send giant columns of rock flying, creating an armour of stone and manipulate the earth for attacks. In Avatar State, he can manipulate massive columns of rock, compress boulders into pebbles and shoot earth at frightening speeds without being close to the ground.) 4: Water Bending. Rank B++ (He can manipulate water. He can create tidal waves or bend streams of water. He can extinguish powerful fire easily. In Avatar State, he can manipulate water from a very far area and compressing water) 5: Air Bending. Rank B++ (He is a natural Air Bending Master. He can generate huge tornadoes, create currents of air to deflect or life heavy objects, In Avatar State, his wind blasts can erode huge amount of rocks. He can create a ball of air to travel around at great speeds. He can use his glider to allow flight) 6: Noble Phantasm: 1: Past Lives. Rank B (As the Avatar, he has access to his past lives allowing him to gain knowledge on certain matters) 2: Avatar. Rank A (He is the Avatar, the human embodiment of light & peace. He is meant to keep the world at balance. He has the ability to learn the 4 bending and energy bending. He can access an ability that allows him to channel cosmic energies and knowledge of all past Avatars granting super strength & ability to bend is strengthened alot. He will have access to all the bending techniques learned by past Avatars. While in Avatar State, their eyes and chi paths start to glow. They can channel a specific past incarnation as well. If the Avatar is killed but managed to revive, the Avatar will cease to exit. He usually create a sphere of air with rings of earth, fire and water in this state.) 3: EnergyBending. Rank B (He has the ability to bend one's lifeforce. It allows the user to grant bending, strip someone's bending abilities and manipulate Spirit energy. But if the user's Spirit is weak, they are at risk of being corrupted and destroyed. As the first Avatar to learn Energy Bending, it is unique to him)